


How Gritty saved The Grinch and Christmas

by Anonymous



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Gritty, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Floor Sex, Giving Birth, Huge Dick, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Grinch, PWP, Sex Toys, Tentacle Dick, Unplanned Pregnancy, sex with objects, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Grinch has unspoken needs, but Gritty has the answer around his waist.





	How Gritty saved The Grinch and Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> You read the tags, you know what's coming. 
> 
> It's Gritty, Gritty is cumming in The Grinch, and The Grinch is going to love it.

_ The Grinch stole presents from each and every house,  _

_ While no one was stirring, they were quiet as a mouse. _

 

_ His actions were petty, and he had hate in his heart. _

_ But he couldn't ignore the heat coming from that place where he farts. _

 

_ And that's when he saw it, an object of pure joy.  _

_ One he would defile, using it as a sex toy. _

 

_ His heart was empty, but soon his ass would be full.  _

_ The oversized novelty candy cane would save his night from being dull. _

 

The Grinch had needs. Which is why he felt the hunger to destroy Christmas. His body had unspoken yearnings. Ones that he ignored for his entire life. But seeing that giant candy cane there, as thick as his thigh, filled him with an urge that he couldn't deny.

 

At first The Grinch was merely going to rub his ass on it, that giant candy cane. He flipped the enormous candy cane upside down and squatted over the shorter end. Even with the slick that flowed between his legs The Grinch didn't think that it would actually fit inside of him.  But as he listened to the sound of the snow falling outside The Grinch was surprised to feel the end of the candy cane start to slip inside.

 

The Grinch was amazed, nothing ever been inside him before. He had even masturbated. He was convinced that it was too dirty and beneath him to ever engage in. Which explains why he was always so cranky.

 

The Grinch pushed the tall end of the candy cane away from him, shoving the shorter and deeper inside of his body. The Grinch let out a moan as he felt the candy cane press against his prostate. A gush of fluid was emanating out of his rapidly hardening cock. The Grinch wrapped his arms around the tail end of the giant novelty candy cane and gave it a great big hug. He was surprised to see that the giant candy cane lit up, the light inside of it causing the candy cane to warm up. It was like the perfect body pillow, one that will warm up and fuck you at the same time. 

 

The Grinch became lost in his a world of pleasure. Nothing mattered more than the feeling of that fat candy cane stuffed up his slick. He didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. And he definitely didn't notice the giant orange man standing behind him.

 

Gritty was prepared for many things on Christmas Eve. He expected to wake up to Santa Claus in his house again, naked from the waist down, begging Gritty to fuck him again. Gritty and Santa had an on again off again relationship. Every few years Gritty would wake up to the sound of Santa fisting himself in front of Gritty's Christmas tree. Gritty knew that Santa was only using him for his giant penis, but Santa always seemed to leave him the most amazing gifts. Including the googly eyes that Gritty used to cover the matte black disks he had for eyes.

 

When Gritty bought the giant, light up candy cane, he laughed to himself. He thought it was hilarious that he found an object that was almost as big as his penis. It wasn't every day that Gritty would see something that could nearly match him in thickness. But still paled in comparison in length to Gritty's massive member.

 

So many people thought that Gritty was fat, but in reality Gritty kept his giant dick wrapped around his waist. Everyone joked that Gritty had a spare tire, but what they didn't know was that Gritty had dick to spare.

 

Gritty watched in amazement as that green man impaled himself lustfully on that cock matching candy cane. Before he knew what was happening, Gritty was rock hard and his penis had unfurled itself from his waist and escaped his shorts.

 

It was the orange sized drops a precum dripping from Gritty’s dick that snapped The Grinch from his pleasure haze. Each drop splashed on the ground, exploding like a water balloon. The Grinch opened his eyes and found a furry orange man standing before him. With a giant orange cock bursting from his crotch.

 

Gritty's cock was bigger than the candy can; just a little bit thicker, and much longer. While Gritty's entire body was covered in fuzz, his cock was bare skin, the pinky-purple mushroom head forcing his foreskin back. It bounced in front of Gritty, spasming in the air like it had a mind of its own, like it could sense The Grinch's hungry hole waiting to be fucked.

 

The Grinch assumed that he was in a fever dream, there was no way a man like that could be real. The Grinch stood up and dropped the slick covered candy cane to the floor with a loud clatter. He turned around wordlessly and offered his fantasy man full access to his cavernous, wet, pink hole.

 

Gritty didn't need to be asked twice. He took The Grinch up on his invitation. Pressing his fat, bigger than a basketball-sized, bright purple pink, mushroom cock head against The Grinch's waiting maw. Gritty was amazed that his head sank into The Grinch's body. That green man threw his head back and let out a guttural moan. Gritty felt his cock jump and thicken, precum pouring out of him like a faucet. Gritty wasn't sure how long he'd last, but he was confident The Grinch would make him come faster than Santa ever could.

 

The Grinch shoved himself backward, impaling himself further on that giant pinky purple cock head. If only he had known the pleasures that his body could give him. He wouldn't have hatched this plan to screw everyone over by stealing their presents. He would have much rather just gotten fucked then wasted his night out in the cold. The giant cock was so warm inside of him, filling him up with joy in the way that receiving gifts on Christmas morning filled up The Whos’ hearts.

 

Gritty stared at the ceiling as the feeling of his cock being massaged drove him closer and closer to orgasm. The most frustrating part of being an entity of chaos was being able to see into the minds and hearts of all those around him. From the smallest animals to the most guarded humans. Gritty saw all and knew all. He could see the darkness in The Grinch, his heart, how it was shriveled. How The Grinch needed a form of love that only penis could provide him. Gritty didn't want to complicate his good time with the understanding that this was more than getting his rocks off.

 

But staring at the ceiling allowed Gritty to focus on pure pleasure. The Grinch's slick gripped at Gritty's cock head, sucking on it like a mouth. Santa was a talented fuck, but nothing could compare to The Grinch's slick wrapping around Gritty's cock head. This was the kind of feeling that would make Gritty want to wife a Grinch. Nutting in those guts was enough to keep a man satisfied for a lifetime. Or in Gritty's case, the length of The Grinch's lifetime.

 

The sound of The Grinch squealing in pleasure drove Gritty to do something he had never done before the eons he had lived. He could feel a tiny piece of his life force breaking free inside of him. That little spark of life merged with the goo in his nutsack and prepared for launch.

 

The Grinch embrace the haze of pleasure that wrapped around his body. He had never felt so full before, so warm, so content, everything was perfect. This was the sensation that he wanted to have forever. He was so happy he had descended into this fever dream that fucked his hole so good. The Grinch could feel his orgasm coming, the waves of pleasure surging through his body, he had never felt anything so spectacular before. And it hit him like a brick wall.

 

The Grinch is orgasm drove Gritty over the edge. The feeling of the green man's hot wet hole clamping down on his head with too much for Gritty to handle. Gritty shot his life load up The Grinch. Creating a new life, creating a new entity of chaos. Gritty had only heard of these things in theory, but as his head swam, and the biggest load of his life searched through his spasming cock Gritty didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the delicious feeling sucking at the head of his dick. It was almost enough for Gritty to break his vow of silence, but doing that would mean that he would cease to exist on this plane of reality, which would mean abdicating his journey to bring joy to the world.

 

The Grinch rolled onto his side. Gritty's cock had popped out of The Grinch's hole with a wet sucking noise. The Grinch his belly was distended, he was so full of calm. He didn't realize that he was also full of life. The Grinch ran his hands over his belly. He was so warm, so happy, so content. The Grinch stared up at the orange man that had just adjusted his attitude. The Grinch was so grateful. He had never experienced these feelings before.

 

Gritty stared down at that green Grinch. At the wet pink hole that he had just shot his life load inside. He could see the life force mixing with The Grinch’s, creating something new, creating something wonderful. Gritty had only heard stories. He never knew that creating a new life could be such an amazing experience.

 

Gritty softening cock slapped down on the floor, no longer hard enough to float in the air in front of him. Gritty considered whipping his hips around to wrap his dick around his waist like it usually was, but it still had some a load left in it that he hadn't squeezed out yet. And he figured that dragging it on the floor would make less of a mess than swinging around.

 

The Grinch let out a squeal as a glowing hand shot out of his slick. It was a squeal of surprise rather than pain. He had never seen such a bright glowing rainbow light before. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, a Christmas miracle. The hand gripped onto the floor, and it pulled itself from The Grinch's body. The Grinch watched in awe as a being emerged from him. Part of him, part of the orange man, but something new entirely. It was the most splendid thing he had ever created.

 

As Grinch stared at the undefined, glowing mass of new life that just emerged from his filth hole, he felt guilt for the sadness he had brought to others. He knew that he needed to return those gifts. But he wanted to spend time with the new life that he had created.

 

But before The Grinch could even stand up for glowing entity opened a black portal and walked into it closing the portal behind them. The Grinch was amazed that he didn't feel heartbroken. He had given birth to new life only to have it leave him. But while the new entity had gone, The Grinch felt filled with a new sense of purpose; he knew what he had to do, he had to return all of the presents before the sun rose.

 

Gritty offered his hand to The Grinch. He had seen the change of heart take place. He wasn't sure the journey that The Grinch was about to go on, but he knew that he wanted to be by the grinches side. And buried as deeply inside of The Grinch's hole as he could be.

 

Gritty probably should have put on pants before he helped The Grinch return all the stolen presents. But Gritty was content knowing that his goo would dry up before anyone was awake. Gritty kept trying to remind himself to tell The Grinch his name. But he was too focused on not getting a raging boner again. The Grinch's grussy was too much of a distraction. And Gritty had to stay focused. 

 

Gritty took The Grinch back home as the first light of dawn shot into the sky. Gritty wasn't sure what the future held, but he knew that he would be blowing a lot more loads of The Grinch in the future.

  
  



End file.
